


It's gunna be okay

by hold_our_destiny



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling, Depression, Fluff Turned Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Self Harm, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, but seriously self harm warning, its probably my worst writing but idk, not the act but its shown, they both cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hold_our_destiny/pseuds/hold_our_destiny
Summary: In hindsight, Tony knows he should have seen the signs. That was probably why he was beating himself up about it so much- he didn't notice. From the constant long sleeves to the mindless scratching, it seemed like whenever Tony looked back on their time together, he should have known Peter wasn't okay.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 170





	It's gunna be okay

In hindsight, Tony knows he should have seen the signs. That was probably why he was beating himself up about it so much- he didn't notice. From the constant long sleeves to the mindless scratching, it seemed like whenever Tony looked back on their time together, he should have known Peter wasn't okay.  
\-----------

Pete walked into the lab, FRIDAY already having opened the doors upon his arrival. Tony looked up from what his mind was currently focused on and shot his intern a soft smile before quickly turning it into a frown of confusion.

“Wait, what time is it?” he asked, full attention on Peter now.

“Uh-” he checked his watch, “around five thirty”

“Shit, i've been in here since breakfast”

Peter gave him a small laugh and sat on his stool at his designated area, placing his backpack to the side of the desk and laid his equipment, he started making some new web formula, a seemingly easy task but time consuming.

It was a few hours before Tony proposed the idea of food, the teenager agreed immediately. They left the lab and went up to the common area- a seemingly pointless floor as half of the team were on various missions at that time. Tony took out and heated up the leftovers from their last lab session, taking both plates to the living area and setting them down on the coffee table before pulling up some kind of disney movie. They were both happy to eat in silence as they watched the film, before Peter finished his seemingly record time and decided to nuzzle into Tony's side.

Somehow along the course of the movie, the two had managed to end up cuddled up together, mumbling nonsense about whatever crossed their minds, as Peter slowly drifted to sleep. Tony thinks that was where it went wrong.

If tony could rewind time, he would take himself back to that moment and not let himself look down, not let him notice how the kid’s face was as relaxed as he’d ever seen it and he would definitely not let himself look down and see how Peter’s sleeve had ridden up as he moved his arm, displaying the deep red cuts along his wrist and up his forearm. Tony wished he could just have savoured his own ignorance for just a while longer, let himself realise how perfect the moment was.

He couldn't hold in the gasp that left his mouth at the realisation, somehow- probably due to spider sense- he has woken peter up. He raised his scar covered arm to cover his mouth as he let out a yawn, slowly opening his eyes and looking up at tony, a small smile on his lips, quickly turning into a frown as he saw tony’s shocked face.

“What?” Peter looked at Tony's uncertainty.

“Kid,'' Tony was seemingly speechless, he couldn't take his eyes away from the kid- his kid’s arm, the same arm that was still exposed, sleeve rucked up. Peter slowly realised where he was looking, trailing his eyeline and quickly pulling his sleeve down, looking up at tony with only guilt in his eyes.

“I’ll just- just go to bed,” he stood up to leave but Tony caught his arm, the one that wasn't covered with cuts and scars, god, Tony wished it wasn't.

“Kid, we can talk about this,”

“No, it's fine, Tony” he tried to pull his arm free from Tony's grip, but Tony held steady.

“Kid, it clearly isn't-”

“Just leave it, tony! Its fine,'' Peter almost yelled, said with such finality Tony would almost believe it if it wasn't for the tears he could see threatening to spill from his eyes.

“Peter. Talk to me, it's okay ``Peter looked hesitant but slowly a tear fell, and that seemed to be the last of his resolve crumbling, more tears only following.

“But it isn't, tony. I have school and spiderman and you have a freaking company to run, you don't have time to deal with my problems,” he was looking at the floor now and, god, if tony didn't feel like the worst person in the world right then- he couldn't believe he ever let his child believe that for one second.

“Oh kid,” he pulled him to his chest, feeling him shake with sobs, “i'm so so sorry if i ever made you feel like that, you can always talk to me about anything, okay?” he felt a small nod against his chest, “okay, we’re going to get some sleep right now, but tomorrow, we’re talking about this and we’re going to work through it, okay?” another nod.

And Tony felt himself lat out a breath, still holding onto Peter, and he let himself think, maybe they would be okay

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments/kudos if you enjoyed! thanks for reading


End file.
